


Broken...

by Forever_a_king_24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_king_24/pseuds/Forever_a_king_24
Summary: Sometimes, all you want is closure.





	Broken...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know, a new story from me is crazy. This is a request from a reader on Tumblr, asking me if I could write something for her birthday today. So... here you go BB!
> 
> First off... I'm sorry! This is a one shot about Alex and Tobin and it's nothing like I've ever written before. The request was for a sad story between the two. I had a very difficult time writing this, because it hurt me to write a story that was purposely trying to be sad for the two. So please, take it easy when reading this if this is absolutely terrible. I just tried to write something for my friend's birthday, and I tried to make it as sad as I could try to write in two days. Please take it easy in the comments... and let me know if you want more one shots... I may try to include that in my repertoire a bit ;) 
> 
> So as always, ENJOY!!!!!

_Prologue_

“ _What did you do?” Alex asks with a hesitant tone._

_“I did everything.” Tobin says stoically._

_“Like what?” Alex asks weakly, not sure if she wants to know what she really meant._

_“I had sex with other girls.” Tobin says looking Alex straight in the face. “I did everything.”_

_Hearing those words, Alex slowly begins to break down. Trying her hardest to not give in. To not cry and give Tobin the satisfaction of her being hurt by this. Of her being broken…_

 

**Broken**

 “Hey guys, thank you for coming and doing this.” Kris says as he leads the couple towards the room.

Tobin and Alex follow him to the room that was being prepped. Both girls not really knowing what to expect at all. Hell, they didn’t even realize that they would be together during the process at all.

Kris knocks on the door, waiting for the light on the outside to turn from red to green, before entering. He leads the two girls into the room, both looking around at all of the equipment in there. They notice the cameras, lights, monitors, and sound systems that are all facing two chairs.

There are two chairs facing each other, just about two feet of space between them. Along with the cameras facing them, there is another chair. This chair is for Kris, who will be talking to the couple throughout this experience and helping with whatever is needed.

“Alright, here’s where you guys will be.” Kris points to the seats. “I’ll be right over here, and we’ll just have an easy conversation. Do you guys have any questions or concerns?”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head, acting as if nothing is wrong or if this is out of the ordinary.

“What if there’s something we don’t want to talk about or answer?” Alex asks, trying not to look at Tobin because she doesn’t know if she can take an interaction with her just yet.

“If there’s something you can’t talk about, then please don’t feel obligated to.” Kris tells her easily, then looking at Tobin as he continues. “We’d hope to get everything we can out of you. Out of your story, but we don’t want to push you guys to a point where you don’t feel comfortable.”

“Okay.” Alex nods, looking down at her feet with nerves flowing through her body.

“Okay, anything else?” Kris asks and both girls shake their head no. “So, are you guys ready to get started or do you need another minute?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Tobin shrugs, and Alex can’t help but roll her eyes at how un-phased the tanned girl is.

“Good.” Kris says and looks at Alex. “Ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Alex says with a deep breath.

“Okay, great.” Kris claps his hands together. “Well let’s have you two take a seat then. Alex, you can sit here on the left. Tobin, you on the right.”

Both girls nod and take their seats. Kris signals for one of the crew members to grab the mics to attach to the girls. Alex still hasn’t looked at Tobin yet, even though they were now facing each other and only a couple feet away. She’s focusing more on the crew member setting up the mic for her.

Tobin, on the other hand, is looking at Alex. Taking in Alex’s appearance since it has been a while since they last saw one another. Tobin sees that she’s thinned out a bit. Not by loss of weight, but rather loss of muscle.

Before Tobin can really look any more, the crew member turns around to set up her mic. Tobin’s occupied with him, so Alex can slowly start to breathe and get herself mentally prepared for what’s about to happen.

“We good?” Kris asks, looking up from his clipboard to his crew before looking at the two girls. “Can we do a mic check? Alex, can you just say your name into the mic please?”

“Okay.” Alex nods. “Alex Morgan.”

“Got it? Okay, good.” Kris says after the signal from the crew. “Tobin, your turn. Say your name please.”

“Tobin Heath.” Tobin simply says.

“Good.” Kris nods after confirmation that both mics are up and working for the two. “Alright, we’re about to get started. I’m going to go over what the general plan is for the interview and if you guys have any questions, just let me know. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alex says and Tobin nods to the man.

“Okay, good. So the plan is for us to ask a few simple questions regarding who you are and what you are/were to each other. You can go into as much depth as you want.” Kris begins to explain. “This video is about couples talking about things that they may never have gotten the chance to talk about before. Whether it’s because they couldn’t or because they didn’t find things out until later on. But now, we are giving you the platform to talk so that you can try and get some closure on whatever it may be. Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Alex says with a deep breath.

“Yup.” Tobin answers as well, stretching her arms out a bit.

“Alright.” Kris smiles and turns to the crew to see if the picture on the monitors look good. “Okay, we’re starting in one minute.”

Kris informs them that they’re about to start, and Alex looks down at her hands. Slowly intertwining and rubbing her hands together, she’s trying to keep her nerves from flaring up too much. This is a moment that she’s wanted for so long, and she doesn’t know how to handle it now that it’s finally here.

Tobin, who’s still acting pretty calm and nonchalant, looks at the other girl with wonder. She still hasn’t looked at her, so Tobin is just ready to finally come face to face with someone who once meant the world to her. So whatever happens, this should be interesting.

“Alright, lights up and cameras ready.” One of the members call from behind the monitors and Alex stiffens up. “And Kris, you’re on in 3… 2… 1…”

“What’s up guys, Kris here from KrisFeed TV and this is another installment of Closure – Couples addition.” Kris says into the camera as it pans in on him. “If you’re new to our channel online, let me tell you how this works. We bring two people who have had history with one another, whether it’s friendship, family, or a relationship, and we give them the chance to talk it out once and for all. They have the opportunity to bring up whatever they’d like that may have came between them in the past. This will give them the chance to achieve the ultimate goal that anyone wants with someone they’ve maybe had a falling out with, and also for the point of this show; closure.”

As Kris explains the premise of the show, Alex can feel herself start to get nervous. She takes a deep breath and finally looks up to see Tobin staring back at her. The first eye contact the two have made in who knows how long. Honestly, neither thought they’d be in a position to ever really talk again, let alone now in front of a camera for people all over the internet to see. To hear their story.

“Let’s take a look at our guests for this episode.” Kris says, and Alex sits up straighter when the cameras pan towards her and Tobin. “We’ll start first with Alex. Please introduce yourself and tell us a bit about you.”

“Hi, I’m Alex Morgan and I’m a nurse at the Children’s Hospital here in Los Angeles.” Alex says and Tobin forgot about how amazing her raspy voice sounds.

“Beauty, brains, and kindhearted. A triple threat.” Kris says and it causes Alex to lightly blush. “It’s good to have you here Alex, thank you.”

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods.

“Now let’s meet our other guest.” Kris says into the camera as it pans to Tobin. “Tobin, please introduce yourself.”

“Uh, yeah, hey. I’m Tobin Heath and I’m the owner of Surf’s Up in Los Angeles.” Tobin says, and Alex doesn’t look over when she speaks.

“Our own local celebrity who gives out all the best gear to surfing legends.” Kris says and Tobin nods proudly. “It’s good to have you here Tobin. Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tobin nods. “Not a problem.”

“Alright guys, so before we get started, I have a couple questions to ask.” Kris begins, and Alex can feel herself tense up a bit, while Tobin is still pretty calm and chill. “What are you two to each other?”

A silence falls between the two. Neither knowing if they should be the one to answer or not. Alex looks down at her hands, nerves starting to get the best of her and Tobin just watches. Knowing that Alex may not know what to say.

“We’re exes.” Tobin says, and Alex looks up at her, surprised that she answered.

“Okay, and how long were you together for?” Kris asks, the cameras are only on the couple now that the questions are being asked to get their reactions and answers.

“Two years.” Alex says and Tobin looks her in the eyes, seeing the ocean blue that used to put a smile on her face.

“Wow, that’s a long time.” Kris answers and they both just stare at each other.

“We were friends before that.” Tobin says directly to the blue-eyed girl.

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods, remembering the times together.

“I see.” Kris nods. “And how long ago did you guys break up?”

“About a year ago.” Alex answers and Tobin can see the pain in her eyes.

“Are you two still friends?” Kris asks and neither answer; Alex looks down at her hands and Tobin clenches her jaw, and Kris gets the hint that it was a touchy subject, so he moves passed it. “Well let me ask you guys this, why’d you decide to come today and participate in this video?”

“Our friend, Allie, is the producer for it and she told us that she needed a couple for this week’s episode.” Tobin explains and both girls look at Allie from behind the cameras. “So we decided to help her out.”

“If you guys didn’t catch that, it’s our very own video producer Allie Long, who helped come up with this brilliant idea for the show.” Kris says before getting back to the couple. “So basically you two are doing it to help your friend, which I’m guessing is a mutual between you two, out. Was that all or were you hoping to get some closure out of it too?”

“Uh.” Alex says and turns to look at Tobin; both girls not really knowing how to answer or what theirs should be. “To help her out mainly. If closure comes, then it’s a bonus.”

“I see.” Kris nods to her answer. “How about you Tobin?”

“To help out my friend.” Tobin answers simply, not showing any interest that her intent is for closure.

“Well now that we have gotten to know you guys a bit, I guess we can get started with the reason why we are here.” Kris moves along and both girls nod. “So now you guys can just talk. About whatever you two want or need to. Tell us about how you met and go on from there. The floor is now officially yours.”

Both girls nod. Not really knowing what to say or how to start. They sit there in silence, both looking at each other with wonder in their eyes. Alex takes a deep breath, but nothing comes out. Tobin catches on, seeing the girl struggle and nods her head.

“We uh, we met in school. We met in college. Go Bruins!” Tobin begins, and Alex looks on, internally thanking her for being the one to talk. “Um, we met in class and you didn’t really like me.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head, a small laugh escapes from her. “I didn’t like you at first.”

“A couple years later, we moved into like the same apartment complex.” Tobin continues and Alex smiles remembering the moment. “And the first day we both moved there, we like met on the elevator again, and it was like a reunion.”

“And then you offered to bring my groceries upstairs.” Alex adds on, smiling as she recounts the memory.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods along. “And let me tell you, this girl bought the whole store. No joke.”

“I had literally just moved in that day and needed to stock up my place.” Alex laughs in defense. “But there were so many bags. I don’t know if I would have been able to carry them all up by myself. I was lucky to have you there.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles, and takes a second before continuing. “And um, yeah. We spent a lot of time together.”

“Like…” Alex begins, turning to look at Kris, which happens to be a perfect shot for a camera to zoom in on her face. “Every day.”

“I would say that you were my best friend.” Tobin says honestly and Alex looks at her for a moment.

“Yeah.” Alex pauses, feeling some emotions start to build up when she thinks about it. “Me too.”

The two fall into a silence. Thinking back about the simple moments in their lives together was a bit much; especially when you’ve spent a length of time trying to forget about the moments. Alex tries so hard, but she has no control as tears slowly start to escape from her.

Looking at her, Tobin knows how hard this is for the blue-eyed girl. Reliving the simpler moments, the happier moments, before all the pain and heartbreak. It’s not easy. It’s not easy at all. Watching Alex try to stay strong and wipe the tears away as quickly as they fell, to try and contain her emotions before they become too much.

“What changed things?” Kris asks gently, prompting the two to take a deep breath at the reasoning.

“I would go through her phone.” Alex says staring at Tobin, wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks. “And I would like see text messages, or like, pictures… of girls. And I would ask her about it.”

Tobin doesn’t answer. She simply watches as Alex tries to talk about their past; still wiping tears from her face. She’s trying her absolute best to pull it together, so she doesn’t completely breakdown.

“And sometimes you would lie.” Alex says, looking directly into Tobin’s eyes. “And just say like ‘oh that’s not true, you don’t know what you’re talking about’. And you said like ‘oh I’ll stop’, but then you didn’t.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, still showing no real emotion; rather just listening and letting Alex work through her emotions and talk about everything she’s been needing, or wanting, to say.

“One time I went to her room and she had someone else in her room.” Alex struggles to say out loud as she looks down at her hands in her lap because her voice was ready to break. “And she told me to leave.”

Tobin’s jaw clenches. Knowing exactly what moment she was talking about and how everything went down. Remembering how shitty of a person she was in that moment to tell her girlfriend to leave, when she was with another girl; when she was cheating on her.

She stays silent still, just looking at Alex and letting her explain their story. While Kris reaches out to hand her a pack of tissues for the tears that are trying to spill from her eyes.

“And… I went back to my room. And I just cried. Like the whole night.” The pain of the moment comes back to Alex and tears start to build back up and threaten to fall; Tobin lets out a deep sigh at Alex’s shaky, painfilled, voice. “And then I think I went, like, a little while without talking to you. And then you said something like, ‘oh I’m sorry, I’m not going to do it again.’”

“There was kind of a point where, things weren’t the same.” Tobin finally speaks up, as Alex uses a tissue to wipe her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Alex looks up, asking with confusion.

“Just like, you would always go through my phone.” Tobin says. “Or my computer. Or…”

“Yeah.” Alex says gently to her, trying to keep her voice from breaking. “I didn’t trust you.”

“If you would go to that measure, to…, I don’t wha…, to find whatever.” Tobin shrugs, stuttering a bit because she doesn’t really know what or how to say it. “Wh… why wouldn’t you just… leave?”

Alex is a bit taken back from the question. She looks up, half trying to think of the answer and how to say it, but the other half to try and control her emotions before tears fall from her eyes. Knowing that it’s best to just say the truth and get it off her chest; I mean, that’s what she’s here for, besides helping out Allie for her show.

“I don’t know. I think I was like, stupid.” Alex answers honestly in the steadiest tone since they began talking about this, and they both sit there and take in everything said for just a moment. “How many times did you cheat on me?”

“I… I…” Tobin stutters, shaking her head and looking down, completely taken back with surprise by the question. “I don’t know.”

“If you had to say?” Alex asks, staring directly at Tobin as she wipes the tip of her nose with her long-sleeve.

“I… I wasn’t counting.” Tobin shrugs and answers honestly.

Hearing that, broke Alex and she couldn’t sit there any longer. Tobin looks down at her feet as Alex gets up from her seat to walk off set. The camera watches her slowly breakdown as she walks away.

When she exits, the camera is back on Tobin, watching as she stays there in silence. Not making any attempt to comfort or go after the girl because it’s not her responsibility anymore. Alex wasn’t hers anymore.

“Do you want us to follow Alex? Or stay with Tobin?” A crew member whispers to Kris.

“Stay with Tobin.” Kris instructs back. “Catch her emotions; especially when Alex comes back to her seat.”

The crew member nods his head, relaying the instructions to the rest of the group. The camera is still on Tobin, watching as she processes everything that’s happened so far. Trying to understand and catch any emotion that she would give, which right now, isn’t a lot.

After a few minutes, Alex walks back and takes her seat again. She doesn’t look at Tobin. Her head is down, with tissues in her hands because she was crying off camera. She knows that if she looks up at Tobin without gathering herself fully, she’ll start crying again.

Tobin, on the other hand, watches as she walks back in. The camera zooms in to watch her face. Tobin purses her lips together, watching as Alex takes her seat again. Tobin wants to say something, and the camera can see that in her eyes; but she doesn’t. She waits there in silence until Alex is ready to talk.

Alex, after taking a few deep breaths, gains her composure and looks up. Looking into Tobin’s eyes, Alex can see the person she once loved. The person who was once her best friend and meant the world to her. But it’s not her Tobin anymore, it’s someone that looks like her, but she wasn’t Alex’s. Not anymore.

“Ready?” Kris asks gently and Alex nods. “Go on Tobin.”

“It had more to do… with me.” Tobin continues from where they left off, trying to explain to Alex honestly. “Just not being able to commit.”

“Why not?” Alex asks with a painfilled voice, looking at Tobin for an explanation.

“Because I didn’t… at the time, I really, I didn’t want to.” Tobin tells her, shrugging as she tries to get the words out; Alex looks on as more pain comes across her face after hearing the truth. “I think just sometimes we’re… we’re just… we’re not on the same page.”

“Yeah.” Alex whispers out, agreeing as she looks at Tobin explaining things. “I think that’s true.”

“There’s nothing that you could have done differently that I think would have prevented it… I think that you did everything you needed to do to be a good girlfriend. And…” Tobin explains honestly, taking a deep breath, knowing Alex deserves to hear the truth of things. “I was lucky to have someone like you.”

“I don’t think you’re a bad person… because you cheated. I…” Alex says, looking down at her hands fidgeting together to think for a second, before back up at Tobin to continue. “I forgave you.”

“Why?” Tobin asks with the most serious tone, staring at her because she really wants to know why, after all of this between them, that Alex doesn’t just hate her; she wouldn’t blame her if she did.

“Because you’re my best friend.” Alex answers honestly, her lips quivering because she knows this is the hardest thing to talk about. “But it was hard.”

Alex shrugs, trying to tell Tobin about her feelings of the whole thing. The emotion that Tobin can see in Alex and her eyes, almost hurts her in a way. She knows that this took a toll on her; how could it not? The sadness in her eyes, shaky breath, it just says it all.

“I think we’re like, in the first stage of moving on.” Tobin speaks up to break the silence.

“Yeah.” Alex weakly agrees.

“I think we both kind of accepted for the first time that it’s really over.” Tobin continues to say. “Like, even though we haven’t been talking or around each other, I feel as if there was a part of us where we thought maybe we’d be together again. That there was a chance. But… I think that we’ve realized that it’s not possible for us.”

“I couldn’t, like, today I couldn’t see like my life without you. But, I don’t know. I feel like you hurt me a lot. So…” Alex honestly tells her, and Tobin nods in agreement. “I feel like you abandoned me.”

“I apologize for hurting. And… I hope in the future, we can remain good friends.” Tobin sincerely says looking into Alex’s eyes; the eyes that she fell in love with but also the ones that she filled with tears and pain constantly. “And I get a chance to see you grow, into the woman that you’re becoming.”

When Tobin finishes talking, Alex shares a small smile and nods for a brief second. As the words sink in and she replays them back in her head, she can’t help it anymore. Looking at someone who used to mean the world to her, remembering all of the terrible things she’s done, and then to hear what she’s just said now… It broke her.

“You okay Alex?” Kris asks gently as she looks down, tears falling from her eyes as she fidgets with the tissues in her hands. “What are you feeling?”

“Just… why?” Alex asks through her tears as she looks down at her hands. “Why couldn’t you have said this when we were together? Why couldn’t you have tried harder for us?”

“I… I don’t know.” Tobin breathes out, feeling her chest tighten up at Alex’s question. “I just couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.” Alex rasps out, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes when she looks up at Tobin. “Me too.”

The two sit there in silence. Alex, with tears in her eyes, stares at Tobin. The tanned girl, jaw clenching, feels the pain that she has caused on this special person in her life and knowing that she can never tell her how sorry she is.

The camera stays on them. Starting at their faces and slowly begins to zoom out. Capturing the pain, anger, and regret in their faces and this moment. The camera zooms out for it’s last shot of the two. Just the two of them, sitting and staring at each other in a dimmed lit room, trying to close a chapter of their lives together. The good, the bad, the broken…

“And… cut.” Allie says and the cameras stop rolling. “Wow.”

“We got it.” Kris says with a smile as he claps his hands together when standing up from his chair. “That was powerful.”

“Yeah.” Allie nods her head at him.

Tobin and Alex are still sitting. Alex looks away from Tobin’s eyes and back down at her hands. Still fidgeting with the tissues she has, Tobin knows that she fidgets when she stressed and uncomfortable. She wants to say something. She wants to reach out and hug her and apologize for everything, but she doesn’t.

“Great job guys.” Kris turns to look at the two, breaking up the silence between them. “That was unbelievable. It was emotional, powerful, it was raw.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and stands up from her seat.

‘This will be our best video uploaded yet.” Kris says with excitement and gratitude. “Thank you both for sharing your story.”

“Sure.” Alex breathes out and gets up from her chair to leave the room.

Tobin shakes the extended hand that Kris gives her, before walking to leave as well. She looks at Allie, both giving a slight nod of agreement, before exiting. As soon as Tobin is out and away from the eyes of everyone, she takes a deep shaky breath. Truthfully, that was the hardest thing she’s ever had to do.

Tobin, after gathering herself and composure, walks through the hallway to the exit. Once she steps outside, the light and fresh air was nice. She stands there for a moment, taking a breath of fresh air and looks around the area.

She notices Alex is sitting on the little bench 10 feet away with her head in her hands. Internally having a debate in her own head, she walks over to where she was.

“That was rough, huh?” Tobin asks and Alex looks up at her with surprise.

“You could say that.” Alex nods.

“At least Allie got her show though, right?” Tobin laughs and Alex looks at her with bitterness at the words.

“Yeah, sure.” Alex says as she stands up and swings her purse over her shoulder to walk away. “Glad you were here just for that.”

“Wait, Alex.” Tobin chases behind her, grabbing her arm for her to turn around. “Just wait for a second.”

“What Tobin?” Alex turns with anger. “What do you want? You got what you wanted, right? You came and helped Allie. That’s what you were here for only, right?”

“It’s not like that.” Tobin shakes her head, hearing the pain and anger in Alex’s voice. “Look, I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want to know why, Tobin.” Alex fires back, conviction in her voice as she’s on the verge of breaking down and it hurts Tobin to hear it again; it’s a sound that she was all too familiar with. “Why wasn’t I good enough for you?”

“It wasn’t you.” Tobin answers honestly, pulling her hand away from Alex’s arm as she looks down to gather her thoughts. “I just couldn’t be what you needed. I didn’t know how. I still don’t know how. You deserve the most amazing person and I knew that wasn’t me. I knew I couldn’t be that person.”

“Tobs…” Alex breathes out, the nickname rolling off her tongue with ease and Tobin feels her heart flutter at the familiarity.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so sorry.” Tobin shakes her head. “I know it doesn’t mean anything now, but I am so sorry. I just needed you to know that.”

“That’s all I ever wanted from you.” Alex shakes her head, tears wanting to build back up. “To know that you were actually sorry and meant it. Not just saying it to say what I wanted to hear.”

“I know.” Tobin nods, realizing just how terrible she was in their relationship.

“But you’re wrong, Tobin.” Alex breathes out and Tobin looks at her with confusion.

“About what?” Tobin asks.

“You were enough for me.” Alex tells her honestly, looking deeply into her eyes. “You just didn’t try to be. You would have known that I didn’t want or need anything but you. You were enough for me.”

“I’m sorry Lex.” Tobin says with a hoarse voice, emotions starting to get to her. “I’m so sorry.”

Between the sincerity of her words, the pain and sorrow in her eyes, and the look on her face, Alex actually believes her. She’s been told that she uses and trusts her heart in too many decisions, and it’s obviously hurt her at times; but now, in this moment, she knows she needs to listen to it again.

She reaches out and pulls Tobin in for a hug. It startles the tanned girl at first, but Alex doesn’t shy away from it. She wraps her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Tobin relaxes into the hug and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist.

“I know.” Alex whispers as the two hold their embrace for a long moment before breaking away. “It was good to see you Tobin.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head as she readjusts herself, smiling as she looks at Alex after the small intimate moments. “You too.”

“Take care of yourself.” Alex smiles before turning to walk away.

“Yeah.” Tobin whispers to herself as she watches Alex walk away; too many thoughts and feelings come rushing back to her and she knows she can’t lose Alex, not again. “Alex, wait!”

“Huh?” Alex turns around at Tobin’s voice, only getting 5 feet before she was called.

“I…” Tobin smiles, look at the quizzical look on Alex’s face. “Do you maybe want to gr…”

“Hey baby.” A voice behind Alex says, causing her to turn around. “Surprise.”

“Servando!” Alex says with excitement as she wraps her arms around the man, pulling back to kiss him on the lips. “What are you doing here?”

“Allie told me that you would be finished around 2 and I thought I’d come surprise you and take you to lunch.” The guys says with a big smile, matching the one on Alex’s face, and hands her a bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.”

“Lilies? My favorite.” Alex takes them with a big smile. “Thanks babe!”

“No problem.” He smiles at her before noticing Tobin looking at them. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you two.”

“Oh, shoot. I’m sorry.” Alex says as she turns to look at Tobin. “Serv, this is Tobin. Tobin, this is Servando, my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Tobin repeats to herself as she takes a step forward to shake the hand of Servando. “Hey.”

“Hi Tobin, nice to meet you.” Servando smile generously. “Thanks for keeping her occupied so I could get here before she left.”

“Yeah.” Tobin half laughs. “Happy coincidence.”

“So baby, how was it?” Servando turns to ask Alex, his arms wrapped around her waist. “Did you have fun helping Allie?”

“Uh, yeah.” Alex says, turning to look at Tobin. “You could say that.”

“Yeah.” Tobin laughs, nodding at how this guy has no idea what the hell just happened in there.

“Good.” Servando smiles. “Well, how about we go to that little restaurant you like downtown and grab some lunch?”

“What?” Alex asks with excitement. “At JP’s?”

“Yeah.” Servando nods in confirmation and turns to look at Tobin. “She loves that little hole in the wall.”

“I remember.” Tobin nods and Alex looks at her, knowing the memories between the two of them at that place.

“Yeah, well you could join us, if you’d like.” Servando offers, both girls look at him with surprise. “Lex’s friends are always welcomed.”

“I’m sure Tobin has things to do.” Alex says to Servando, and Tobin winces at the sound of her nickname; one Tobin was the first to use.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to pass.” Tobin says stoically. “I have to get back to the shop for some meetings.”

“Damn, too bad.” Servando replies and Tobin nods, looking at Alex. “But we should get going then.

“Yeah.” Alex nods and turns to look at Tobin.

“It was nice to meet you, Tobin.” Servando reaches out to shake her hand. “Hopefully we see each other again soon.”

“Yeah.” Tobin laughs, shaking his hand. “It was good to meet you too.”

“Bye Tobin.” Alex smiles sweetly as Tobin gets lost in her eyes.

“Bye Alex.” Tobin smiles back, waving as the couple turn to leave; interlacing their fingers together as they walk away.

Tobin stands there and watches them leave. She feels a presence next to her but doesn’t bother to turn to look. She already knows who it is.

“He’s a great guy.” Allie says and Tobin nods.

“Good.” Tobin simply says.

“She’s happy.” Allie tells her friend intently, knowing that it may be hard to hear. “She’s finally happy and whole again. She deserves it.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, watching as the person she’s hurt way too many times to count has finally walked away for good. “I know.”

Tobin takes a deep breath and watches their interaction as they disappear down the street. The smile on her face when she looks at him. The light that appears back in her eyes when he looks at her. The way her head falls back in laughter at something he said.

She’s happy. She’s found her closure. She’s no longer _broken_ …


End file.
